Kratos vs Death (Darksider)
Kratos vs Death is a What If Death Battle X by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's features Kratos from The God of War Series vs Death from the Darksiders series. Description God of War vs Darksiders. Two Hack and Slash Warriors will fight each other to see who will survive a bloodshed. Will Kratos impale his foe with the Blade of Chaos or will Death claim another life with his own set of blades. Who will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT! (At the ruins of Olympus) (Cue God of War III - Rage of Sparta) Kratos climb on the top to look for Zues, Finding no luck on his search. Kratos: ZUES, SHOW YOURSELF NOW, FACE ME ALONE WITHOUT A PATHETIC ARMY BEHIND YOU! Without any answer and without warning, A shadowy figure emerge from the ground infront of Kratos, Appearing to be known as The Reaper. Death: Zues is not here. But judging on your action, I can tell he send his regards. As Death said this, He get out his Harvester, Forming into 2 small scythes. Kratos: I will not crumble to the heels of Death itself. If you want my soul, Then just try to tear it out of me. Kratos ready his blades of chaos as they both stare at each other. HERE WE GOOO! Both Kratos and Death dash in to clash blades as both try to push each other back before Kratos jump backward to toss his blades straight at Death. Death get impale but pull Kratos to him to kick Kratos chest as his chest heals once the blade pop out of him. Death: You never met a Grim Reaper before haven't you. Kratos crash through some pillars before getting back up. Kratos: You'll be nothing but a forgotten foe in the end. Kratos get out the Bow of Apollo and begin firing rapid shots at Death as Death take cover, Getting out the Redemption Pistol and fire back at Kratos, With bullet and arrows clashing each other. After a while, Kratos jump from cover, Using the Wings of Icarus to fly over Death jump high to grab and slam Kratos to the ground. Death: I grown tired of this. It time to put you in your resting place. Death transform his body, growing wings on his back and fusing his scythe to begin bigger. As Kratos stands up, He get out the Blade of Olympic as they begin clashing blades, trying to impale one another. Kratos: I WILL NOT LET MY FOES GET AWAY FOR WHAT THEY DONE! Death grab Kratos and fly him high in the sky, Tossing him upward before flying at him. Death: Pathetic Spirit. Death stab Kratos before Kratos punch Death face, Kicking Death off Kratos before grabbing his scythe from his body, Screaming in pain before finally getting it out before using the chains to swing Death scythe. As Death crash to the ground, Kratos toss the scythe back at Death, impaling him before landing on the ground, covering the wound on his stomach. Death begin trying to pull the scythe out of him as he was pinned to the ground as Kratos get out the Claws of Hades. Kratos: My time has not come to an end. Kratos toss Hades claws at Death, Using his full force to pull Death soul out of his body and absorb it, Death body soon vanish into a ghostly fog. KO! Kratos continue his long search for Zeus as he grab Death scythe from the ground. Conclusion (Cue God of War 2 - The End Begins ) Victory goes to...KRATOS Trivia/Poll *This is the second DBX match from The Saints Jigglypuff *This was a suggestion by his brother to be set up next after Seymour Skinner vs Jerry Smith *Due to both series being base on bloodshed, No Fatality/Friendship poll would be use here. Whoever lose will get the death treatment. Do you agree on the result of Kratos vs Death? Yes, I agree No, I disagree No but I like the battle. Who are you rooting for? Kratos Death Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword Duel Category:Demi-God battles Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights